Mining and construction machines, such as hydraulic mining shovels, excavators, wheel loaders, cable shovels, bucket wheels, draglines, and the like, commonly employ undercarriage track systems. The undercarriage track systems generally employ a track chain assembly formed by interconnected track links. The track chain assembly is generally guided and supported by rollers. The contact between the track links and the rollers may create high stresses, which can cause, inter alia, wear along contact surfaces of the rollers and track links. Conventionally, wear of undercarriage components may be measured by ultrasound. However, such measurement is typically infrequent and time consuming. Various direct measure sensors may also be utilized.
The undercarriage track system may be monitored to determine when to service the undercarriage track system. U.S. Patent application No. 2013/0255354 to Hawkins et al., for example, discloses an undercarriage monitoring device having a roller assembly including a fixed roller component and a bushing. An opening is formed within the fixed roller component. A first sensor is disposed within the opening of the fixed roller component over the bushing. The first sensor is configured to directly sense a first physical characteristic of the bushing such as an operational temperature of the bushing. However, the monitoring system of Hawkins et al. is concerned with operational conditions of a bushing to ensure proper lubrication and does not provide for mechanism to determine undercarriage idler and roller wear based on final drive speed. These and other shortcomings of the prior art are addressed by the disclosure.